


Решение вопросов

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Зарисовка по картинке: https://pp.userapi.com/c639318/v639318425/6e312/plX5e5N-L7w.jpg
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive





	Решение вопросов

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Одним хорошим летним днем граф Сиэль Фантомхайв, будучи в прекрасном настроении, с самого утра решил устроить для себя прогулку по саду. Бродил по усыпанной дорожке, любовался цветущими растениями, слушал пение птиц, и впервые за долгое время просто радовался новому дню. Прекрасному дню.

И в этот прекрасный день ему захотелось сделать что-то такое, что сможет удивить его демона-дворецкого. Настолько сильно, чтобы запомнилось надолго. Ибо ещё никогда он не видел ярких эмоций на идеальном лице. Мимолетные отблески были неинтересным зрелищем. 

Именно поэтому он решил для начала провести утро уединенно, чтобы была возможность всё обдумать. Ближе к обеду его отыскал Себастьян. Подкрался бесшумно, как и всегда, и остановился непозволительно близко, для обычного слуги.

— Мой господин, — с заметной улыбкой, даже в голосе, позвал он, положив свои руки на хрупкие плечи, — пойдемте внутрь. Вы отказались от завтрака, но обед съедите.

Сиэль сложил руки на груди и спиной прильнул к груди демона.

— Ну и что с того, Себастьян? — он поднял голову и посмотрел тому в лицо. — Я не хочу есть. Что ты будешь с этим делать? 

Выпрямившись, он сбросил с плеч руки. Наглость — второе имя. Прикрыв глаза, на губах демона мелькнула многообещающая улыбка. А в следующую секунду он уже шел, неспешным шагом, за своим обожаемым хозяином.

— Не будете есть — потеряете энергию. Потеряете энергию — может заболеть голова. Заболит голова — произойдет упадок сил. Произойдет упадок сил — обморок, при вашем слабом здоровье — обеспечен. Мне продолжать?

— Что ты будешь с этим делать, Себастьян? — повторил свой вопрос граф. — Мне не интересно, что ты там будешь продолжать.

— Что ж, раз вы настаиваете…

Воцарившаяся пауза дала возможность оказаться к графу предельно близко. Настолько, чтобы прижиматься своей грудью к идеально выпрямленной спине. Затем наклониться к уху и выдохнуть прямо в него:

— Станете капризничать и я _заставлю_ вас съесть свой обед.

Граф только хмыкнул, снова сложив руки на груди. Сдаваться не станет.

— А заставишь меня есть, и я заставлю тебя проходить в костюме горничной целый день.

Затем снова отстранился и направился дальше по дорожке. Сейчас его целью было вывести демона из себя. Но тот, упертый (впрочем, другого и не ожидалось), продолжил следовать, как верный пес, и настаивать на том, чтобы пообедать. Вопрос здоровья. А с ним шутки плохи. Когда Сиэлю надоело слушать причитания по своему здоровью, он отправился в поместье. Подходя к лестнице, он остановился и развернулся к дворецкому.

— Себастьян, я устал. Возьми меня на ручки?

Если тот и удивился подобному приказу, умело это скрыл. От графа сегодня можно было ожидать что угодно. Подойдя ближе, он без труда поднял стройного юношу на руки, мысленно подмечая небольшие изменения. Увеличение веса. Примерно на два килограмма. Прибавление в росте, примерно на четыре с половиной сантиметра. 

Пятнадцать лет. Из маленького нескладного мальчика граф Фантомхайв превращался в прекрасного юношу.

— А теперь… Себастьян, устрой мне экскурсию по поместью. Только по тем частям, где я никогда не был или редко появлялся. И ты будешь носить меня на руках, — с этими словами он обнял дворецкого за шею.

Ничего другого, кроме как выполнить очередной приказ, дворецкий делать не стал. Вполне возможно, после небольшой экскурсии юный организм взбунтуется и захочет отведать пищи. Вот тогда негодный мальчишка и пообедает.

Ходили они так не менее получаса. Слуги, если и попадались на их пути, старались тут же ретироваться, скрывая своё любопытство. Экскурсия подошла к концу в том же месте, где и началась. Только прошла она не во всех местах. А чтобы это исправить…

— Себастьян, ты забыл ещё одно место. Догадываешься, какое?

— Спальня ваших покойных родителей?

Сиэль вздохнул и на минуту замолчал, собираясь с мыслями и храбростью. Он давно хотел этого, но все никак не мог решиться. Дал отрицательный ответ, а затем вцепился одной рукой в ткань на плече дворецкого, а другую приложил к его уху в виде козырька, наклонился и зашептал, касаясь губами кожи, и краснея: 

— Ты забыл про свою комнату, Себастьян.

Вот тогда все встало на свои места. Поняв намек своего… уже такого взрослого господина, Себастьян удивленно расширил глаза и… смутился. Да, черт возьми, Сиэлю Фантомхайву удалось довести до невероятной эмоции на лице демона!

— Г-господин?.. Вы уверены?

— Тц, если бы не был уверен, стояли бы мы сейчас здесь?

А стояли они посреди коридора первого этажа. И еще одна поправка — стоял только один «человек». Второй все еще находился на руках первого. Тем не менее, вопрос решен. Слуги заняты своими делами, никто не должен им помешать. А Себастьян… что ж, он давно желал испробовать свой лакомый кусочек. Во всех смыслах.

— Себастьян, ты долго ещё будешь топтаться на месте? — Сиэль снова устроил руки на шее демона и уткнулся тому в волосы. — Пойдём. Или я сейчас, как ты и хотел, отправлюсь обедать, а ты до скончания контракта останешься без сладкого.

Дворецкий тут же пошагал в сторону своей комнаты. И на пометку себе: после того, как все закончится, а у них уйдет не больше часа, он тут же накормит юного графа.

Вот так и решается вопрос.

**Конец.**  



End file.
